


New Beginnings

by Void_Home



Series: Mate has many meanings, you know. [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: Of all the people Strangled had to get...





	New Beginnings

This game was really, _really_ broken.

That was the first thing to Steven's mind. It was quickly followed by a bit of sympathy for the newest pasta trapped in it. Not, of course, that Steven would ever admit it. The hard part of this whole mission was _finding_ the pasta, because Steven felt like if he took one wrong step, he'd end up falling through the world, or summoning Missingno and breaking it further. He could sense the entity close by, and honestly everything just got worse with every step! Steven was ready to be pissed, because even _his_ game wasn't this bad.

Then, in the midst of the worst graphical glitch ever, is a bedroom. He recognizes it right away, it's the bedroom Red starts in. And it's glitch free. Except, the kid himself. He's sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, and glitches rove across his body, focused on the head and upper half of him. But it takes Steven a bit to realize that, because the second his eyes land on Red, he takes a shuddering breath. His heart stopped, and at first Steven thinks it's the state the kid is in. But he recognizes the sensation as something other pastas had spoken of. The idea is laughable, actually. This glitch harboring Red is his mate. It... Well, it does make some sense, when he thinks about it. Similar lives, same history. Who could know him better than another champion with a sad backstory. Steven walks forward, dropping a few inches from the glitchy outlying territory onto the wooden floor and stops before the bed. He gets down onto one knee and gently places his hand on the Red's knee to get his attention. "Hey. Are you the resident, here?" Steven keeps his voice level, handling him with even more kindness than he'd treated Gold with. Could you blame him?

The Red's head tilts, eyes squinting and expression turning confused. He hadn't even heard Steven come in, had he? Was his vision that ruined? "Wh-Who? Um... Yeah. Yeah. I live here." His voice is very, very soft. The fact Steven focused on that is weird, but everything about this is. His hands lower to gently touch Steven's, feeling his arm a bit before looking down at Steven.

"You can call me Steven, when no one else is around. Everyone calls me Red, but.. I'll probably start getting called Strangled now. I'm here to bring you somewhere better, kid." Steven explains while letting Red follow his arm to his shoulder. The boys fingers get caught in his hair and Steven grimaces before relaxing as a tiny apology comes from the Red. He had to come up with a nickname for him, he couldn't just keep calling him _the Red_ forever. Maybe something based on the state of his game? If there were duplicates it usually went by their games titles. His was nicknamed Strangled Red, due to... what happened to Miki. Steven shakes his head vigorously to wipe that from his mind. Gold's was titled Lost Silver, while the entity inhabiting that Snap game was roughly nicknamed Death Snap. "Is it alright if I call you Glitchy? It'll be easier to introduce you, that way." Steven asks as he helps him stand.

There's a bit of silence, likely the boy thinking it over before he timidly confirms that he's okay with it. "Where... Where are we going, Steven?" Glitchy asks quietly, hanging onto Steven's arm tightly and following his steps. He's clearly nervous, and Steven feels the need to _comfort him_. To tell him everything is going to be fine. It's such an unnatural reaction for Steven that he isn't sure _how_ to feel. He decides he should just get them out of the game first. He figured it'd be a good first step.

> _"Somewhere safe, Glitchy. Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything hurt you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Glitchy had to be his favorite.


End file.
